hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine
General Katherine is an Emo who attended Athena Academy. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school at Level 24, after completing the quest, The Second Chance. Katherine's Story Katherine was blackmailed by Pandora into ruining the player's school's chances of getting funds in the academic tests by using Katherine to manipulate the player's character and lure Nishan and Sakura away from the school. Pandora threatened to tell Brigette that she caught Katherine kissing Brigette's boyfriend, Zero. She ran for Cotillion Queen. She is best friends with Mia and Brigette. Appearance Katherine has brown hair in low pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin tone. She wears the Level 7 Emo outfit; a black button up shirt, pink and black plaid tie with a matching skirt, a thick black studded belt, and black fence-net stockings under high top sneakers. Katherine's outfit has not changed in any of the seasonal updates. Personality and Characteristics Katherine is introduced as a kind and slightly naive girl, and that she is pushed around a lot by Lacey. After leaving Athena Academy, Katherine is still a friendly, welcoming and all-around good person, though she can be somewhat of a pushover and needs to be pushed into being assertive as shown in the quest Stage Fright. It is rare for her to get angry or be assertive so when she stands up to Koh in Stage Fright, she surprises and impresses Koh. On top of this, she was able to play her role as the vindictive and spiteful Lady Venom with extreme ease and skill. In-Game Description Katherine may prefer to work backstage, but she's not afraid to step up to the spotlight for her friends. Creative, thoughtful, and the best playwright around, Katherine can help anyone get in touch with their true emotions... even a certain prickly blonde! Athena Academy's loss is your gain! Relationships Brigette Brigette is one of Katherine's best friends. They were almost always seen together while Katherine was still at Athena Academy. However, after Katherine leaves the school, Brigitte admits she was lonely and that was why she gave Lacey another chance. They manage to clear the air after apologizing to each other. Mia Katherine is one of Mia's best friends. Mia is very protective of Katherine, especially when Lacey is involved. In The Parent Trap and The Second Chance, when Katherine is given the chance to transfer to the MC's school, Mia becomes so worried about Katherine's parents saying no, that she asks the MC to "improve" the school. She was incredibly happy when Katherine finally transferred but feels neglected on Katherine's first day when Katherine decides to spend some time with the other cliques rather than going to Mia's tea party. The two make up after Katherine apologizes. They are often seen together drinking tea, watching movies and other recreational activities. It has been implied that their feelings for each other may be more than platonic. Trivia *Katherine is a fan of 80s music. In Battle of the Bands, she performs an acapella medley of 80's hits. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters